every story has a final
by Koura Fukiishi
Summary: Naruto, seorang anak yang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi hingga membuat kehidupannya tidak nyaman akibat tak dianggap manusia dan juga perlakuan setiap warga Konoha terhadapnya. Hingga dia di beri kepercayaan pada Dewa untuk mendamaikan dunia Shinobi. warn:Gaje, aneh, typo, strong Naru (maybe) semi canon, OC, OOC. If you do not like this story please press the back
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hai minna, author gaje nongol lagi, sebenernya ini fic udah lama ada di document manager, tapi belum ke publish juga, yosh ini dia fic baru saya dengan genre Adventure yang pertama, aku harap kalian suka.. yosh langsung aja ke cerita...

* * *

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer : M.K**

**every story has a final**

**By: Koura Fukiishi**

**Warn: Gaje, aneh, typo, strong Naru (maybe) semi canon, OC, OOC.  
**

**If you do not like this story please press the back**

**cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manga dan Anime Naruto**

* * *

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Naruto kini berada di rumah sakit Konoha dia sedang dalam keadaan kritis karena luka yang dideritanya." lapor seorang ANBU bertopeng kucing.

"Apa? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Hiruzen selaku Hokage yang memimpin.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, saat warga menyerang saya dan Inu sedang berada di gerbang utara Konoha hingga kami mendengar suara riuh dari suatu gang buntu dan menemukan Naruto terluka parah." ucap ANBU neko menjelaskan

"baiklah, aku akan langsung ke sana. Terimakasih Neko" ucap Hiruzen mencoba setenang mungkin.  
Setelah ANBU itu menghilang, Hiruzen langsung shunshin ke rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

.

_***mindscape Naruto***_

"uh, dimana ini?" ucap Naruto, dia melihat sekeliling namun yang dilihatnya hanya kegelapan.

"aku tidak suka tempat ini, atau mungkin aku sudah mati?" ucapnya dengan nada lirih, lalu ingatannya beralih sesaat sebelum kegelapan ini menjemput.

Disaat dia sedang keluar apartemen ingin membeli kue kecil untuk hari ulang tahunnya ini, lalu ingatannya beralih saat Naruto sampai di toko dan dia diusir dengan tubuh didorong sehingga menubruk seorang anak kecil hingga jatuh, dimarahi ibu anak tersebut, pikirannya beralih lagi saat kemudian lari dengan warga yang mengejar hingga warga mengepungnya di gang buntu dan melemparinya batu dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar, salah satu batu itu mengenai kepalanya hingga akhirnya dia jatuh dalam kegelapan.

"hiks, bahkan dihari ulang tahunku yang ke lima aku selalu diperlakukan tidak adil." air mata turun membasahi pipi tan yang chuby itu.

Lalu di depannya muncul dua pusaran, dari dua pusaran itu muncul dua sosok mahluk aneh menurut Naruto

"si-siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Hai Naruto, namaku Rem, aku adalah Dewa Kehidupan." kata sosok yang memiliki tubuh bewarna putih dengan corak biru _**(bayangin aja Rem di Anime Death Note)**_

"Aku Ryuk Dewa Kematian, khu..khu..khu" ucap sosok bewarna ungu gelap kehitaman _**(bayangin aja Ryuk di Anime Death note).**_  
'glek, apa aku benar sudah mati?' tanya Naruto didalam hati.

"hei, kenapa kau menangis Naruto?" ucap Rem

"kenapa para penduduk desa tidak menyukaiku dan menyebutku monster?" tanya Naruto.

"heh, bukan kami yang harus menjelaskannya, tapi saksi dan pelakunya." ucap Ryuk sakarstik

"lalu? siapa yang harus menjelaskannya?" tanya naruto lagi.

kemudian Rem menjentikan jarinya kemudian di kanan kiri Naruto terdapat obor yang menyala. Naruto memicingkan matanya saat di depannya terdapat sebuah jeruji besi, dan di tengahnya terdapat tulisan kanji '_**fuin**_'.

"Errr, Rem-sama, Ryuk-sama, apa yang di dalam situ?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit nada ketakutan.

Bukannya menjawab Rem malah tersenyum sedangkan Ryuk tertawa mengerikan.

Lalu di dalam jeruji itu muncul rubah berekor sembilan.

Naruto yang melihatnya terpukau dengan mata membesar dan berbinar-binar.

"khu..khu..khu, lihat siapa yang datang, Naruto Jinchuriki milikku dan...siapa kalian? ucap kyuubi

"Aku Rem, dan dia Ryuk, kami adalah Dewa." ucap Rem memperkenalkan diri.

kyuubi terpengangah, kemudian dia bersujud.

"maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, Rem-sama, Ryuk-sama." ucap kyuubi dengan nada tulus.

"Errr, apa kau kyuubi? lalu dimana kita? apa benar aku sudah mati?" ucap Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"khu..Khu..Khu..Hahahaha" tawa kyuubi dan Ryuk bersama, membuat Naruto dan Rem sweetdroped.

"Hei Kyuubi, bisakah kau bertitahu kebenarannya?"ucap Rem

"Ha'i, Rem-sama, begini Naruto, kau ada di alam bawah sadarmu, aku adalah kyuubi yang disegel oleh yondaime hokage lima tahun yang lalu, dan kau belum mati, kau hanya berada diambang hidup dan mati yang artinya kau koma." jelas Kyuubi

"ohh, pantas saja mereka memanggilku monster." ucap Naruto dengan sendu.

Kyuubi yang melihat itu merasa kasihan dan akhirnya memulai ceritanya tentang jinchuriki pertama, kedua hingga alasan kenapa dia di segel kedalam tubuh Naruto. (#aku malas ngeflashback)

"hiks, jadi begitu, ayahku adalah yondaime hokage, dan aku yang sebenarnya pahlawan desa?" ucap naruto dengan lirih.

"lalu, untuk apa Dewa berada di alam bawah sadarku?" ucap naruto melupakan bahwa sesaat yang lalu dia sedang sedih.

"ahh, akhirnya kau tanyakan juga hal itu, khu..Khu..Khu" ucap Ryuk dengan sedikit jawsdrope

"begini Naru, kami berdua di utus tetinggi Dewa untuk menjagamu dan melatih rohmu menjadi shinobi dewa di _**pulau gunung Olympus.**_" ucap Rem

"benarkah? Tapi apa aku akan mati?" ucap naruto dengan nada keraguan

"kau tidak akan mati, lagipula kau sedang koma." ucap Rem

"Kalau begitu kapan kita mulai?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"kita bisa mulai, sekarang bocah." ucap Ryuk lalu membuat jalur perpindahan dengan menggunakan pusaran air.

"kau siap?" tanya Rem.

"tapi apakah kyuubi akan ikut?" tanya Naruto balik.

"tidak bocah, kau tahu sendiri aku sedang di segel, sudah aku mau tidur, selamat bersenang-senang." ucap Kyuubi dengan nada riang gembira (?)

"yosh, aku siap,." ucap Naruto.

Lalu pusaran itu menyerap Naruto dan dua Dewa itu pergi dari raganya menyisakan kesunyian di tubuhnya.

_***out of mindscape***_

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya di Rumah sakit Konoha, dan di salah satu ruangan di situ, tampak beberapa perawat panik.

"gawat keadaannya melemah, Misa, panggil Biwako-sama!."

"ha'i" ucap salah satu perawat di situ.

_***Beberapa saat kemudian**_

"bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Hiruzen kepada istrinya.  
"Naruto, dia mengalami koma. Kita tinggal menunggu perkembangannya." ucap Biwako  
"kapan dia akan sadar?" tanya Hiruzen.  
"entahlah anata, aku tidak tahu mengingat kondisinya yang belum terlalu stabil." jelas Biwako.  
Jawaban Biwako kontan menohok Hiruzen, pasalnya Naruto sudah ia anggap sebagai cucu sendiri.  
'Minato, Kushina, maaf aku tak bisa menjaga dan merawat anak kalian dengan baik dan benar.' batin Hiruzen, dia belum diperbolehkan melihat naruto karena keadaannya kurang stabil, akhirnya Hiruzen memutuskan kembali ke Hokage Tower untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

_***skip time***_

_**1 tahun kemudian**_

"Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga." ucap seorang anak berumur 6 tahun, dengan meninju udara.

"Baiklah Naruto, sekarang saatnya kau kembali." ucap seorang Dewa bertubuh putih dengan corak biru.

"eh? Hanya aku?" tanya anak yang di panggil Naruto

"tentu saja bocah..Khu..Khu..Khu."

"Chk, bisa kau hentikan tawa mengerikanmu itu?! Aku merinding mendengarnya." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus tengkuknya.

"Nah Naruto, sebelum kau pergi kami ingin kau menandatanganni kontrak kuchiyose dengan para penghuni pulau ini yang sudah membantu latihanmu, caranya tulis namamu dengan darahmu disini lalu berikan cap lima jarimu di bawahnya." ucap Rem lalu memberikan scrol kontak kuchiyose.

Naruto menuruti perkataan Rem, setelah itu dia mencobanya dengan merapal segel tangan.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" ucap Naruto, bersamaan dengan itu, muncul seekor _Griffin_ yaitu burung elang bersurai singa dan berkaki singa dengan ukuran tubuh yang besar.

"siapa yang telah memanggilku?" ucap _Griffin_ tersebut.

"err, ano itu aku, Uzumaki Naruto." kata Naruto dengan memperkenalkan diri.

"ohh, jadi kau bocah, baiklah kau ku terima menjadi pemanggilmu, karena aku yakin kau dapat menggunakan kontrak ini dengan baik dan namaku Fakushi,." ucap _Griffin_ bernama Fakushi itu.

"ya, Fakushi-san, aku akan menggunakan kontrak ini dengan baik." ucap naruto dengan nada gembira.

"ehem, baiklah Naruto saatnya kau pergi, tapi sebelum itu kami masih memiliki hadiah untukmu. Sekarang tutup matamu." Menurut perkataan Rem, Naruto langsung menutup matanya.

Rem mengangkat tangannya dan meletakan di depan mata Naruto yang tertutup.

"sekarang buka matamu perlahan." mendengar kata Rem Naruto segera membuka matanya.

"wow, ada apa ini? Kenapa aku melihat kalian melambat? Dan aku bisa melihat chakra dan aku bisa melihat organ dalamku sendiri? Kyaaa ada apa dengan mataku!" Naruto berteriak dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Hal itu membuat mereka yang berada di sekitarnya sweetdrop akut.

"Naruto, itu adalah penglihatan dewa, kemampuannya seperti Byakugan milik klan Hyuuga dan Saringan milik klan Uchiha. Dan kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku yaitu menghidupkan sesuatu yang mati, namun kau harus belajar menggunakannya, karena hal itu tidaklah mudah. kau juga jangan menggunakan kekuatan itu sesuka hati karena kekuatan itu akan berefek fatal bagi alam apabila kau tak bisa mengendalikannya. dan kau kini dapat memegang penuh atas alam, kau bisa membuat suatu jutsu tanpa segel tangan, namun kau harus menyembunyikan kekuatanmu, gunakan kekuatanmu saat kau sedang terdesak, untuk sementara gunakanlah segel tangan saat kau ingin memakai suatu jutsu, amengerti?" Kata Rem menperingatkan.  
"ya, aku akan menggunakan kekuatan itu jika aku benar membutuhkannya." ucap Naruto serius.

"hei bocah aku juga punya hadiah untukmu" ucap Ryuk

Lalu Ryuk membungkuk, meletakan telapak tangannya di tanah.

Seketika, tanah disekitar Ryuk bersinar kuning dan perlahan merasuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto, kini kau juga memiliki pertahanan tubuh sepertiku, mengingat kau sering terluka akibat para warga Konoha yang selalu menyiksamu, kini kau tak akan mudah terluka, dan gunakan kekuatan kami sebaik mungkin, kini waktunya kau sadar, saat kau membuka mata maka memori tentang cara mengendalikan kekuatan kami akan langsung berada di ingatanmu, pesanku, jadilah shinobi yang hebat, dan pergunakan kekuatanmu dengan baik. Jangan jatuh dalam lubang kebencian, selamat tinggal Naruto."

"Terima kasih, Rem, Ryuk, aku akan mempergunakan kekuatan dan hasil latihanku di sini dengan bijak. Sayonara.." dengan ucapan perpisahan Naruto langsung terhisap kedalam pusaran hingga akhirnya dia muncul di depan gerbang milik Kyuubi.

"Hai, Kyuubi, lama tidak bertemu." ucap Naruto dengan nada riang.

"heh, kau sudah kembalio bocah? Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Kyuubi

"berjalan dengan baik kyuubi, baiklah aku akan bangun sekarang." ucap Naruto

Hening...

Hening...

Hen...

"hei Kyuu, bagaimana caranya aku bangun?" tanya Naruto

"dasar bodoh, kau tinggal berkonsentrasi untuk bangun..!" ucap kyuubi dengan sedikit sweetdrop.

Naruto segera melakukan apa yang dikatan kyuubi dengan sedikit cemberut.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyinari keseharian penduduk desa Konoha, mereka merasa senang dan bahagia, berbagai perayaan terdapat di berbagai stand penjualan, di sebabkan ini adalah hari perayaan enam tahun Kyuubi telah musnah dari Konoha.

namun ada seorang pria tua yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan perayaan tersebut. dia lebih memilih diam sambil melihat keluar jendela ruangannya.

kemudian pria tua itu berbalik, dan melihat sebuah ranjang tempat tidur pasien. ya kini pria tua itu sedang berada di salah satu kamar inap Rumah sakit Konoha.

"Naruto, selamat ulang tahun." hening, saat dia mengucapkan selamat pada anak yang sedang menjalani perawatan tersebut. Naruto.

"Naruo kapan kau akan bangun nak? kakek merindukanmu." ucap pria tua itu kembali.

tanpa terasa air mata menetes, dan pria tua itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengkukan tanganya. suara isakan lirih mulai terdengar.

"Kakek?"

suara seorang anak yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya mulai ia dengar.

"Na-naruto? kau sudah sadar?" tanya pria tua itu. Hiruzen.

namun Naruto tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum.

dengan segera dia memanggil perawat dan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

_***skip time***_

"Bagaimana? apakah keadaannya sudah membaik?" tanya Hiruzen

"Iya Hokage-sama, keadaan Naruto sudah mulai membaik, mungkin seminggu lagi dia diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah sakit, setelah menjalani beberapa terapi, mengingat tubuhnya yang sudah lama tak dia gerakan dan emungkinan akan sedikit kaku." jelas perawat tersebut panjang lebar.

terasa seperti melayang, hatinya yang sedih kni mulai menghangat tatkala kabar gembira yang Hiruzen terima sangat menyenangkan.

**TBC**

Yooo minna, maaf ya yang nunggu Fic Last Decision, saya mohon maaf, karena LCD laptop saya pecah, jadinya saya gak bisa update, padahal idenya ada di situ semua, tapi tenang ficnya akan tetap ku lanjut.

oke ini adalah fic pertamaku yang bergenre Adventure, semoga bisa di terima, soalnya aku gak pandai membuat genre adventure. saya bikin cerita ini aja juga pake refrensi baca komik Naruto dari episode 1 bahkan animenya juga..

maaaf kalau idenya aneh, akan saya jelaskan beberapa hal diatas agar kalian tidak bingung.

untuk hewan kuchiyose Naruto aku pakainya makhluk mitologi yunani, karena aku suka makhluk mitologi yang seperti itu.. hehee

untuk mata pemberian Rem atau Dewa kehidupan diatas itu doujutsu karanan aku sendiri namanya Kami no me, untuk bentuknya kayak warna mata Kyuubi cuman warnanya bukan merah tapi kuning keemasan, pupilnya juga gak vertikal, tapi malah sedikit membesar. dan untuk tubuh Naruto, dari luar tubuhnya biasa aja kalau lagi mode manusia, tapi kotrol charkanya sudah kaya kontrol chakra Tobirama, Naruto juga bisa make lima perubahan jenis chakra dan penggabungannya, tapi dia baru menguasai perubahaannya belum penggabungannya. disini Naruto gak instat godlike, tapi melalui latihan keras.. yosh, lihat aja sendiri dan tunggu kelanjutan ficnya..

maaf sebelumnya kalau diatas saya sedikit pakai Character dari Death Note tapi itu cuman selingan aja, gak bakal sering aku munculin.. hehe..

akhir kata , Review ya... ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Hai Hai, update cepat nih, buat memenuhi permintaan pembaca. yosh, langsung aja ke cerita

* * *

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer : M.K**

**every story has a final**

**By: Koura Fukiishi**

**Warn: Gaje, ide aneh, typo, strong Naru (maybe) semi canon, OC, OOC.  
**

**If you do not like this story please press the back**

**cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manga dan Anime Naruto dan Fil Narnia ^^  
**

* * *

_**1 minggu kemudian**_

Pagi yang indah untuk mengawali suatu pekerjaan, pagi yang tenang dan damai, begitu juga dengan hati seorang Hiruzen Sarutobi yang menjabat sebagai Hokage, dan disampingnya seorang anak berumur enam tahun yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen milik Naruto.

"nah Naruto, kakek mengantarmu sampai disini saja. Oh iya, kakek ingin memberitahumu mulai besok lusa kau sudah masuk akademi. Makanlah makanan yang sehat, kau harus pandai menghemat uang." kata Hiruzen dengan memberi Naruto satu bungkusan berisi uang.

"ha'i, wakatta kakek." ucap Naruto.

Sesaat setelah Naruto masuk Hiruzen langsung pergi dengan shunshinnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto masuk ke apartemennya dia langsung terkejut mendapati apartemennya sangat bersih dan terawat.  
"ufu, mungkin kakek yang membersihkan, ya sudahlah."

Naruto langsung menuju ke dapur untuk mencari ramen instat, namun sayang di dapur yang ada malah sayur dan daging.

"ah-hah? Kakek tak membelikanku ramen instan, chk merepotkan, terpaksa aku pergi ke Ichiraku." omel Naruto kemudian dia pergi menuju Ichiraku.

Di perjalanan dia dicibir oleh para penduduk Konoha.

Hingga beberapa shinobi turut menghadangnya.

"Hei lihat, siapa yang kembali." ucap salah satu shinobi itu.

Warga sekitar langsung berdatangan mengepung Naruto.

Merasakan tanda bahaya, Naruto langsung melesat pergi melewati atap rumah.

Namun dia di kejar oleh empat shinobi.

'cih sial, kalau begini aku harus menggunakannya agar bisa kabur.' batin Naruto saat merasakan salah satu dari empat shinobi itu mendekat.

'Kaminome'

Naruto langsung mengaktifkan mata dewanya, dengan cepat dia langsung melesat dengan meninggalkan kilatan bewarna putih.

.

.

.

Naruto kini berada di kawasan hutan kematian.

"apakah mereka masih menganggapku monster?"batin Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"sial, baru menggunakan salah satu kekuatanku tapi aku belum bisa mengontrolnya." Sesaat dia diam.

Merasa ada yang mengawasi, Naruto langsung merapal segel tangan dan membuat genjutsu.

'genjutsu : shitsumon sufinkusu'

Seketika, alam disekitar Naruto langsung berubah menjadi gurun pasir, dan terlihatlah lima ANBU NE yang waspada dengan menyatukan tangan dan mengatakan 'Kai'.

Namun nihil tak terjadi perubahan sama sekali.

Di depan ANBU NE tersebut, muncul sebuah patung Sphinx yang berbentuk singa berkepala manusia. Di atas kepala patung tersebut terlihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan wajah datar.

"percuma kalian mencoba melepas genjutsu ini, asal kalian tahu, genjutsu yang kugunakan tak akan pernah bisa di lepas kecuali olehku. Kalian hanya bisa keluar jika kalian dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari sphinx. Jika salah maka kalian akan musnah dari dunia ini." Dengan begitu Naruto langsung menghilang dari hadapn lima ANBU NE tadi.

"sial bagaimana ini?" ucap salah satu ANBU NE.

Ketika lima ANBU NE tersebut sedang gelisah. Mata Sphinx mulai terbuka. seketika ANBU NE yang gelisah tadi langsung terdiam.

"Apa yang berjalan dengan empat kaki di pagi hari, tiga kaki di siang hari, dan dua kaki di malam hari?" pertanyaan telah dilontarkan sphinx.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" teriak salah satu ANBU NE.

"Jawaban yang salah." ucap Sphinx datar.

Sphink langsung membuka mulutnya, dan menghisap apapun yang di sekitarnya hingga gurun pasir beserta lima ANBU NE yang tanpa perlawanan langsung lenyap bagai debu, dan sphinx tadi menghilang, meninggalkan lahan kosong dengan Naruto yang berdiri di tengahnya. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, naruto mencoba berjalan.

"sial, hanya menggunakan satu genjutsu saja aku sudah kelelahan. Sepertinya benar aku tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan dewa sebelum aku bisa mengontrol kekuatanku." Naruto langsung mengaktifkan mata dewanya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan hutan kematian dengan kilatan putih.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Menutup matanya.  
Hingga ia tiba di alam bawah sadarnya.

_***mindscape***_

"hai, Kyuubi."

"Grrr, ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi ketus.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin minta pendapatmu, bagaimana kalau misalnya aku berlatih di gunung olympus lagi? Menurutku berlatih satu tahun di sana aku merasa belum cukup." kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Terserah padamu gaki, tapi kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Malam ini" sahut Naruto enteng.

"Apa? Kau gila, kau baru saja kembali dari sana dan kau ingin ke sana lagi?" Bentak Kyuubi.

"chk, tenang saja, aku tidak masalah kok." ucap Naruto enteng.

"huh, kau tidak masalah tapi bagaimana dengan Hokage?" tanya Kyuubi ketus.

"itu bisa diurus, aku akan meninggalkan replikaku disini." kata Naruto dengan enteng (lagi?)

"sigh, terserah padamu sajalah, aku mau tidur." kata Kyuubi kemudian merebahkan diri.

*out of mindscape*

.

.

.

'malam ini aku akan pergi ke pulau gunung Olympus' batin Naruto dengan tekad api (lebay). Naruto langsung mengambil pisau di dapur dan menggores pergelangan tangannya. Naruto langsung meneteskan darah di lantai apartementnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, luka ditangannya menghilang tanpa ada bekas cacat, kemudian dia merentangkan tangannya kearah darahnya.

"shizen no seimei"

Setelah mengatakan jutsu, di telapak tangannya mulai memancarkan cahaya.

Cahaya itu mulai mengelilingi darahnya, debu yang disekitarnya juga turut memutari darah itu, hingga membentuk pusaran. Lalu mulai terbentuk kerangka, organ, daging, lalu kulit.

Setelah cahaya tersebut hilang tampaklah replika Naruto.

"kau gantikan kehidupanku di Konoha, aku akan pergi beberapa tahun. Jadilah diriku yang sebenarnya." perintah Naruto kepada replikanya.

"siap bos." ucap Replika Naruto.

'Kaminome'

Naruto mengaktifkan mata dewanya.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan sampai orang lain curiga, bersikaplah sewajarnya." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pada replikanya. Naruto langsung pergi dalam kilatan putih.

.

.

.

Lembah akhir, monumen untuk mengenang pertarungan dua dewa shinobi, Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama Senju.

Di atas patung milik Hashirama Senju, Naruto berdiri, menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

Merentangkan tangannya. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin sore.

Naruto langsung merapal segel tangan.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Fakushi" Di depan Naruto muncul seekor Griffin bernama Fakushi. (disini naruto pake pakaian orange kayak di anime)

"ada apa gaki?" tanya Fakushi

"aku akan mulai berlatih lagi di gunung olympus." ucap Naruto.

"apa? Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan secepat ini." kata Fakushi membelalak tak percaya.

"ehehehe, aku berpikir kalau satu tahun berlatih di gunung olympus masih belum maksimal, aku ingin memaksimalkan latihanku." kata Naruto serius.

"terserah kau gaki, tapi apa kau sudah mengurus kepergianmu?" tanya Fakushi

"aku sudah meninggalkan replika diriku. Sudahlah ayo kita pergi." ucap Naruto.

"shifuto" ucap Fakushi

Pusaran langsung berada di depannya, kemudian Naruto dan Fakushi langsung masuk kedalamnya dan berpindah tempat ke pulau gunung olympus, menyisakan keheningan di sekitar lembah akhir.

.

.

.

Pulau Gunung Olympus, adalah pulau dimana para makhluk mitologi tinggal.

Tempat yang dipenuhi oleh unsur spiritual atau supernatural.

Pulau yang berada di kawasan para dewa ini dihuni oleh lima makhluk mitologi yang hidup berdampingan dengan damai dan tenang.  
Lima makhluk tersebut juga memiliki kemampuan istimewa.

"Hey Naruto, kita sudah sampai, aku akan mengantarmu ke tetua Agung." kata Fakushi

"hm, baiklah, tapi untuk apa kita kesana?" tanya Naruto

"kau adalah tamu, setidaknya kau harus melapor pada tetua Agung. Berpegangan...!" ucap Fakushi

"ya, baiklaaaaaaah...!"

Naruto berteriak saat Fakushi terbang dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah gua di puncak gunung Olympus .

"sudah sampai, turunlah.!" perintah Fakushi.

"uhuk, hoek.. Kau mau membunuhku ya?" muka Naruto pucat mengingat dia takut ketinggian.

"sudahlah, ayo masuk." ajak Fakushi tak mengindahkan omelan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mencibir lalu melenggang masuk mengikuti Fakushi.

Setelah mereka memasuki lorong goa. Mereka langsung sampai di aula utama.

Di aula utama goa itu terdapat seekor Naga bersayap dua puluh dan memliki dua pasang kaki.

"Samael-sama, saya Fakushi dari ras Griffin mengantar seorang tamu untuk berlatih di Pulau Gunung Olympus." kata Fakushi dengan hormat dan sopan.

"hmm, baiklah. Siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya Naga tersebut yang bernama Samael.

"Kakek Samael, ini aku Naruto, apa kau tidak ingat? Baru saja beberapa hari tidak ketemu." ucap Naruto ketus

"hey Naruto sopanlah sedikit pada Tetua Agung!" bentak Fakushi kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto dengan paruhnya.

"Ittai, apaan sih?" Kata Naruto langsung mendeathglare Fakushi.

"hahaha, tidak apa-apa Fakushi, maklumilah, dia masih anak-anak." ucap Samael bijak.

"ha'i, Samael sama."

"nah Naruto, kau ingin berlatih disini kan? Kalau begitu kau harus menandatangani kontrak Shinwa." kata Samael.

"eh? Tapi bukankah aku sudah menandatangani kontrak sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto.

"itu adalah kontrak kuchiyose griffin, tapi dengan kau menandatangani kontrak Shinwa maka kontrak griffinmu akan terhapus. tapi kau bisa memanggil hewan Kuchiyose di pulau ini yang terdiri dari lima ras termasuk griffin. Yang pertama Gorgon, ras manusia setengah ular yang di ketuai oleh Echidna. Ras ini memiliki elemen tanah, mereka bisa mengubah makhluk hidup menjadi batu dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan. Kedua ras Griffin, ras ini berbentuk burung elang yang memiliki surai dan kaki singa yang diketuai Fakushi, elemennya adalah Angin, ras ini dapat membuat syaraf makhluk hidup lumpuh, hanya dengan lengkingannya. Ketiga adalah ras Unicorn, yaitu kuda suci yang memiliki tanduk di kepalanya, diketuai Chrysoor. Ras ini dapat menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit luar dan dalam dengan sentuhan tanduknya. Elemennya adalah petir. Yang ke empat adalah ras Phoenix, ras ini adalah burung api abadi yang akan mati menjadi abu dan terlahir lagi dari abu tersebut, diketuai oleh Shin. Elemennya adalah api. Yang kelima adalah ras terkuat yaitu ras Naga dewa. Ras ini berbentuk seperti naga pada umumnya, sekali kibasan ekor naga dapat membelah gunung, diketuai oleh Rojinshi. Memiliki elemen air." jelas tetua Holy

"begitu, lalu kenapa Rem dan Ryuk memberikan aku kontrak Griffin dan bukan Shinwa?" tanya Naruto

"karena makhluk yang biasa di pakai kontrak adalah griffin, selaku ras yang paling di sukai menjadi kendaraan dewa selain phoenix." jelaa Fakushi

"begitu.." kata Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya (sok ngerti).

Setelah penjelasan yang panjang lebar tersebut, Naruto langsung menulis namanya di scrol kontak lalu memberikan cap lima jarinya.

"nah Naruto sekarang istirahatlah di rumah Fakushi, berhubung kau memiliki gen dan kekuatan dewa, mulai besok kau akan dilatih untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu, dan karena kau kini memiliki lima perubahan chakra, besok kau juga akan melakukan latihan penggabungannya menjadi kekkei genkai atau kekkei tota, setelah itu baru kau belajar sennin mode." terang Samael panjang lebar.

"benarkah? Yosh aku akan latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan semaksimal mungkin." teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

"ayo naruto kita pergi, permisi Samael-sama." ajak Fakushi kepada Naruto.

"hehehe, anak yang menarik dan penuh semangat." ucap Samael setelah mereka berdua pergi.

.

.

.

Ke'esokan harinya, Naruto bersama Fakushi dan seekor Griffin yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Fakushi dan setinggi pinggang Naruto yang bernama Fuu terbang menuju kolam suci yang tempatnya berada di belakang gunung Olympus.

"Yak, kita sudah sampai." ucap Fuu.

"baiklah, aku tinggal dulu." ucap Fakushi kemudian terbang meninggalkan Naruto dan Fuu.

"ayo Naruto." ajak Fuu kemudian membuka gerbang suci lalu masuk diikuti Naruto.

Di dalam tempat tersebut terdapat air terjun kecil yang di bawahnya terdapat kolam suci. Jangan lupakan empat makhluk yang sudah berada di dekat air terjun memandang kedatangan tamunya.

"err, hai, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, mohon bantuannya dattebayo." ucap Naruto dengan canggung.

"tak usah canggung seperti itu Naruto, kami berlima yang akan melatihmu. perkenalkan namaku Kouzi." Kata seekor naga dewa yang bernama Rojin memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Stheno." kata sesosok wanita berambut ular yang berasal dari ras gorgon.

"namaku Kokai." ucap seekor unicorn memperkenalkan diri.

"namaku Philo." ucap seekor burung phoenix memperkenalkan diri.

"ya, dan kau sudah tahu namaku.." ucap Fuu tenang.

"baiklah mari kita mulai latihannya." ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

.

.

.

_**Konoha**_

Pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha kini tak lagi cerah, khususnya dari kalangan Shinobi. hal ini dikarenakan seorang anak yang sedang membuat ulah.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto membuat kerusuhan di dalam desa dengan mengecat pahatan wajah Hokage dan mencoret-coret beberapa rumah warga." dengan laporan dari anbu bertopeng beruang tersebut Hiruzen selaku Hokage ke tiga langsung menoleh ke pahatan wajah Hokage.

terlihat di patung Hashirama (Hokage pertama) wajahnya dicoret seperti alis yang ditebali dengan cat warna hitam, patung Tobirama dicat di bagian bibir dengan warna pink seperti memakai lips, kemudian di patung Hokage ke tiga terlihat janggut di patung itu di cat dengan warna putih, dan di pipi wajah Hokage ke empat terdapat gambar Chibi Naruto yang sedang mengangkat tangan dengan jari berbentuk 'peace'

"Ha-ah, kalian bereskan cat tersebut, biar aku yang mengurus Naruto" ucap Hiruzen dengan senyum bijak, namun aslinya menahan untuk tertawa.

chk..chk..chk sepertinya replikamu tak menuruti katamu naruto, malah meniru sikapmu.. kata author.. :p

**TBC**

Yos, ini chapter 2, oh iya mungkin setelah ini saya akan jarang update karena sudah mulai Sekolah...

penjelasan.

'Kaminome' : teknik mata milik Naruto pemberian Dewa kehidupan. teknik mata ini seperti mata Kyuubi hanya saja warnanya kuning dan pupilnya gak vertikal, melainkan bulat dan membesar. mata ini punya kemampuan kaya saringan, melihat pergerakan lambat musuh namun lebih istimewa. dengan mata ini naruto bisa menghentikan masa dan waktu kemudian dia berlari biasa hingga tujuan, jika di lihat orang lain, teknik ini kaya hiraishin yaitu meninggalkan kilat tapi bewarna putih.

'genjutsu : shitsumon sufinkusu' : genjutsu ciptaan saya sendiri. hehee, teknik ini memiliki Rank SSS memakan setengah chakra Naruto, teknik ini merubah daerah sekitar penglihatan menjadi seperti gurun, kaya Tsukuyomi cuman mereka gak di siksa hanya di beri pertanyaan oleh sphinx dan harus menjawabnya. kalau mereka berteriak seperti anbu diatas sudah dianggap jawaban. jadi mikirnya harus didalam hati.. :p

"shizen no seimei" : teknik kehidupan dari alam. kemampuan Dewa Naruto menciptakan replikanya (bukan bunshin) tampak seperti Naruto asli .

"shifuto" : bayangin aja kaya kamui tapi di tengahnya ada lobang dan lebih besar. jutsu ruang dan waktu milik Fakushi.

yosh, segitu saja penjelasannya.

maaf kalau aneh dan berbeda seperti yang diharapkan. aslinya chapter ini mau dibikin Naruto masuk akademi, tapi untuk kelancaran cerita maka harus di rubah sedemikian rupa. kalau ada salah saya mohon maaf.

terimakasih yang sudah review, tolong setelah baca review ya..

arigatou.. ^^


End file.
